


Draco's Boggart

by NycterisM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/NycterisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short character study. During PoA everyone faced their fears in Professor Lupin's class - what was Draco's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Boggart

The line kept moving as student after student faced their worst fear and turned it into something amusing. Secretly Draco was rather enjoying himself with a mild glee at seeing what his classmates were afraid of. Longbottom, with his fear of Snape, was particularly amusing. Draco grinned sardonically at all the free ammunition he was being given.

His smile began to fade as he drew nearer the front of the line. He didn't relish the idea of the others seeing his fear. Too soon he stood behind Granger as she faced herself failing all her classes, in trepidation he couldn't give more than a soft sneering laugh at her back. Then she was gone and the boggart stood before him. He glared at it as it began to change shape. He knew what was coming and hoped to change it before anyone noticed. His wand was already in his hand and he pointed it at the swirling dark shape.

He firmly said, "Riddikulus" but the shape continued to take form. Draco scowled, apparently the thing had to appear before the spell would work. Well, he'd just do it a second after it changed then. Out of the mist formed two black boots, black robes and the rest of Lucius Malfoy. He gripped a long black whip. His hands twisted the handle in opposite directions, bringing the creaking sound of leather moving against leather into the silent room. His eyes glittered in disgust and anger as he glared at his only offspring. His mouth began to form words. Draco mentally shook himself out of his fear and cast the spell a second time before the image of his father could say what he knew was coming.

The image of Lucius began to change once again. Soon he wore the cleaning apron of a house-elf and a mop cap. A horrified expression spread over his face and he began to try and pull the apron of. Draco sneered at the image and slowly let out the breath he'd been holding. He pushed the fear into a dark, far off cupboard in his mind and firmly locked the door. The tears that had threatened to betray him disappeared from his eyes. His normal superior sneer slid into place and his shoulders squared. Draco spun around and smoothly walked to the back of the classroom. His eyes dared anyone to comment. Everyone wisely stayed silent, although he hated the mixture of pity and sympathy he saw in their eyes.


End file.
